


Orc Attack!

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and his friends encounter an Orc in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orc Attack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sildil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sildil).



> For Sildil in the Trick or Treat Fic Challenge.

Thranduil watched the young elves playing in the wood, playing soldier in the dappled sunlight. They would make fine soldiers someday though he hoped they were never needed in that capacity. 

He was especially proud of one of the children, his son Legolas. Even as a child, his aim was true. He would be an archer of extraordinary skill when he grew up. 

But today he would be so frightened that he’d run all the way home, Thranduil thought as he fastened the mask of his Orc costume. He jumped out into the clearing and yelled, “Which one of you will be my dinner?” 

All but one of the children screamed and ran. 

“My father will feed you to his pet dragon!” Legolas shouted as he shot at the Orc. The Orc fell to the ground, moaning loudly. Legolas ran to him, laughing. “Papa, you can get up now. They’re all gone.” 

Thranduil removed his mask. “How did you know it was me?” 

“You forgot to take off your crown.” 

Thranduil reached up and felt his mithril circlet still on his head. He pulled Legolas into his arms and they rolled around in the leaves, laughing until they were breathless. 

~end~


End file.
